


Inarizaki’s Cupid

by Elie3173



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elie3173/pseuds/Elie3173
Summary: Hinata Shoyou is a freshman in Inarizaki High and an aspiring archer. Whenever Hinata hits the bulls eye, he feels a new breath of fresh air from his surroundings. Looking straight to the target and releasing the arrow is Hinata's driving force to move and move forward. Like his arrows, they always move forward, there is no backward.Now, how was it possible that Hinata Shoyou striked an invisible arrow to Miya Atsumu's heart?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Atsumu’s been playing volleyball and Hinata is practicing for an upcoming archery competition. Hinata got tired from his practice. After Tsumu's match, he went to Hinata and found him sleeping. Hinata was still holding the bow. His mind is still lingering on the upcoming competition his aims are not accurate enough to hit bulls eye.

Atsumu removes the glove from Shoyou's hand while Hinata is still sleeping soundly. He massages Shoyou's hand lifts up his right hand and placed the palm to his face

“You always do your best, that's what keeps me from going too. Thank you Shoyou.”

He kissed Shoyou's hand. That when Shoyou woke up and realized why he was holding Atsumu's face.

“You always makes me feel like i won the competition already Tsumu.”

"I'm the shiniest and sexiest trophy you could ever have". Atsumu smirked to Shoyou.

SIX MONTHS AGO

Atsumu, a splendid, fierce setter and an absolute apple of the eye to every girls on Inarizaki. Even boys are stunned with his looks and talent. How can anyone so perfect like him to even exists? Osamu, his twin brother thinks the opposite. Tsumu is an idiotic and clumsy brother.

Osamu knows all of his brother's flaws. He knows Atsumu keeps that shield so high no one can reach or break it. To be fair, even him has that shield, but he never creates a perfect 'schoolboy volleyball player facade' to anyone. He's not a fan of being more than what he is. Osamu is already fine and composed for what he is.

Hinata Shoyou is a freshman in Inarizaki High. He chose this school because he heard Inarizaki offers an immeasurable training and awesome bow and arrows. Yes, AWESOME bows and arrows. That reason is already enough for Hinata to go straight to Hyogo. Whenever Hinata hits the bulls eye, he feels a new breath of fresh air from his surroundings. Looking straight to the target and releasing the arrow is Hinata's driving force to move and move forward. Like his arrows, they always move forward, there is no backward.

It's Atsumu and Osamu's 2nd year in Inarizaki. Everyone in the school are proud of them for making it to the Nationals. The principal even gave them special allowance and added more budget to the volleyball club. Their captain, Kita announced that even though they have it, all expenses must still be on budget. The twins pouted in frustration. Kita tabulated all the information of their upcoming opponent and their setup positions on the game. 

"Can I request for a bigger club room? We are all getting bigger so its too cramped here everytime....!!!", Atsumu asked Kita.

"You just stink.", Osamu replied immediately.

"Shut up!"

"No, its not part of our budget". Kita replied to Atsumu.

Atsumu pouted. "You always say no to me!"

"Because every word that comes out of your mouth is a complete nonsense"

After Kita explained the strategy to the team, they're now cleaning the court. Atsumu is mopping the whole floor because he lost to a rock-paper-scissors match to Osamu. 

"I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE SOMEDAY!" Atsumu said while mopping the floor steadfastly.

"You missed a spot here."

"You saw it, you fucking clean it!"

Osamu pointed the mop. "Who is holding the mop?"

"THEN LICK THE DAMN FLOOR!"

"Atsumu, 1st warning". Kita said in a nonchalant voice 

The whole team shivered. No one wants to reach the '3rd warning'. It is equivalent to disaster. The twins knows it better, you shouldn't mess with the captain. Kita is a silent but a deadly fox. 3 months ago, the twins kept on practicing their spiker and setter combo for the whole nation to see. The twins still both have same traits despite their indifferences. They both want to look cool in the crowd. Atsumu is just the one who is more outspoken about it.

They kept on doing their combo attack, its closed to perfection. The toss and the unreceivable spike is already within their reach. But one day, Atsumu tossed a bit too high but Osamu noticed it right away so he quickly adjusted his stance to align his jump. Osamu's palm touched the ball accurately and spiked it, the thing is it went too hard. It bounced to the railings then to the window. Silence enveloped the court. For a minute, the twins wanted to disappear in an instant. Kita and the other members heard the shattering of the glasses even as they reach the exit of the school.

"This day is never gonna end well, is it?" The captain’s dark mood emanates while he was walking back to the court.

"I'm already praying to Atsumu and Osamu's soul", Suna said.

It finally registered to the twins mind that they fucked up. They fucked up, big time. They are not scared to the principal at all, its their captain that they are totally scared.

"We need to hide", Atsumu whispered

"I can hear his footsteps", Osamu is internally panicking.

“I can hear my soul crushing"

"My soul is already gone at this point, Tsumu."

Kita smashed the door open. A loud bam echoed to the court. The twins were hiding in the storage room. 

"If you're gonna do a crime, the 1st thing you should know is that you should not leave any traces behind", Kita’s darkened voice echoed the court.

The captain slowly opened the storage room slowly. The door creakes and the twins freezed in an instant. 

"WE ARE DEAD", The twins whispered in unison.

"You didnt pay attention to my warnings. 1st warning is staying up late here. 2nd is both of you didnt clean the club room even though you were assigned to it."

The twins hugged each other so tight, fighting for their dear life.

"PLEASE FORGIVE US, CAPTAIN!!!! WAAAHHHH HUHUHUHU"

"Forgive? What is that?"

The rest of the team froze. Inarizaki High became pitch black that day. So now, whenever they heard Kita speaks about the warnings all of them immediately goes back to what they are supposed to do. Especially Atsumu and Osamu. After they tidy up the court, they went back to the club room to change their clothes and get their bags. 

Hinata Shoyou still needs to adjust to this new environment. A new school, new classmates, and new teammates. It all seems overwhelming to him but he doesn’t have any time to feel that way. What he needs the most is to practice more and more in order to join the archery competition. 

"Crap! It's already late!! I promised captain i wont stay up late."

He put back the bow and arrows carefully and hurried to the club room to get ready to go home. His aim still needs improvement but the sensation of pulling the arrow and being in control makes it all worth it.

"I'm so lucky the captain lend me his spare key!", Hinata still running with a smile on his face

Atsumu and Osamu stopped by on a nearest convenience store to buy dinner since their parents are working late tonight. They were about to pay to the cashier but Atsumu realized he left his wallet in the club room.

"Darn it! I left my wallet on the club room!"

Osamu let out an exasperated sigh. 

"You go ahead. I'll go back to the club room. I need the spare key, please!"

"Fine. But dont you dare lose or drop the key."

Atsumu already running as soon as Osamu gave the key to him. Atsumu has been thinking about buying a present to their parents for their upcoming wedding anniversary. He planned it together with Osamu to give them new bags that they can use at the office.

Hinata was done packing his things and he already locked the door. Suddenly he heard rushed footsteps near him. He knew the famous volleyball club but he didnt know he'll be able to see up close the setter. Hinata Shoyou gripped the doorknob to control what he feels right at this moment. Miya Atsumu stopped on his tracks when he saw a curious eyes looked at him directly.

Atsumu felt a jolt of thunder inside him. Those innocent eyes. Its not the same with the fangirls who always looked at him with hungry stares and full blown admiration. These eyes are totally different it shooked him to his core.

Slowly, Hinata released his grip to the doorknob and looked down. It was one of the longest minute of his life.

Slowly, Atsumu walked towards the club room. Hands still shaking, he unlocked the door.

Hinata and Atsumu couldn’t utter a single word to each other. Atsumu entered the club room and Hinata walked away and leaves the club room.

"What happened to me. Who is that boy?", Atsumu he clutched his shirt as he's trying to calm his beating heart

"He's beautiful. Wow. I didnt know a person can look so attractive like that. But what's happening to my heart?", Hinata he clutched his shirt and he questions why his heart is acting this way.


	2. Heartstrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu and Hinata’s sudden encounter set their heartstrings to tangle. Who will make the first move?

"I'm home"

"The key.", Osamu demanded 

Atsumu throws the key and Osamu catched it swiftly. The twins ate their dinner without saying any words to each other.

"What happened at school? Did you saw a ghost?"

"Ghosts are not real, you idiot! No, nothing happened. The important thing is I got my wallet right away.", Atsumu explained

"If you say so." 

He knows when Atsumu is hiding something. There's no need to press the topic at this point so he just shrugged it off. 

"Well, you will eventually tell it to me any time soon", Osamu muttered

"What?"

"Nothing. You clean the dishes. You're the one assigned today."

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm on it."

Atsumu thinks its better to be occupied tonight. He needs to stir up all the thoughts on his head and worse, his heart still hasn't recovered from that sudden beat.

Hinata still couldn't believe he saw Miya Atsumu up close, one of the famous Miya twins. Back on his first day in Inarizaki, he heard a large crowd of girls squeal their love to the twins. He barely couldn't hear what his classmates are saying to him after the orientation.

"Sorry if it shocks you a little bit, girls here are crazy over the volleyball team.", Suga said to Hinata.

"No, no, no. It's ok. It's cool to see when people admire someone", Hinata remembered that’s what he said to Suga.

Inarizaki is really a popular school. Hinata muttered.

"Shoyou, eat your dinner. I know you've been practicing a lot but you should always eat and take a rest too. Got it?"

"Yes mom." 

He should stop thinking about Miya Atsumu and take a rest. Tomorrow will be another day to improve, he has no time for other things.

"WAKE UP! WE'LL BE LATE ON MORNING PRACTICE, YOU IDIOT!", Osamu throw the pillow to Atsumu’s head.

Atsumu didnt sleep well last night, his mind was occupied by a certain orange head. Is he a freshman? Most probably, he is. He knew many faces in school but that boy is new to his eyes. He was mesmerized with those eyes and he did not know why in particular.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

Crap, if this goes on it might affect his practice. He needs to be in good shape at start of the day. Besides, he may not see that boy often since their team is always busy to prepare for the Nationals.

Hinata woke up a bit early with this usual routine. He didn't sleep well last night so he might as well use all those time to practice anyway. Plus, he also needs to catch up on a lot of homework. 

"I'm heading out now, Mom!"

"You're early today. Here's your bento. I love you!"

"Thanks! Love you too, Mom!" 

He grabbed his bike and went to school immediately. Good thing the weather is doing well this month. During the snow and rainy season, its pretty hard to use his bike since some part of the road gets slippery. 

Hinata went to the club room to change his clothes and move forward to the archery room. He was doing it so fast because he doesn't want to bump to the volleyball team again. It might turn bad this time. 

Hinata feels relieved when he saw the other students hasn’t arrived yet. "Great, no one is really here yet. I have a lot of time to practice! Yay!"

The 3 on 3 match went well. Their receives and spikes were beyond expectation, so the coach was delighted about it. 

"Good job boys! I know you already realized what needs to be improved by yourselves. I'll be heading out to talk to other schools for we might have a practice match soon. Don't forget to stretch!"

The team all nod in agreement and went to their usual stretching.

"Hey, Samu. Do you know which club is the one beside our club room?"

"It's the Archery Club. Fairly new and I heard the school offers new equipment to them. Inarizaki wanted to expand on what they can do. That's what I heard. Why?"

So the boy is from the Archery club, Atsumu thought. Interesting. He just smiled in response.

"Hinata you are stepping up on short distance. Don't worry, long distance takes a lot of practice, but I'm sure with your determination, you will be in shape already.", The coach of the team, Daichi, adviced to him.

"Thanks a lot, Coach!"

The volleyball team is already done on their stretching and its time for a break. Atsumu decided to take a 'stroll' to the archery club. He might see a certain tangerine boy in there. 

As Atsumu walks out to the court, he kept on running scenes into his head. If he sees the boy, what shall he do next? Will he introduce himself? He's pretty sure everyone in Inarizaki knows him already as 'Miya Twins', they always do. But if he's really a freshman, there might be a chance the boy doesnt know him yet. He decided he'll take a peek first.

"Ah, there he is.", Atsumu muttered.

The tangerine boy is wearing white short-sleeved kimono, hakama, and tabi socks. He's holding the bow carefully. He heard archery is another form of martial art. You train your mind and body, aligning yourself to hold the bow and arrow. Aim then strike. That's what he knows on the basic. 

Even though the bow looks big on him, the tangerine boy holds it very well. Like its just another extension of his body. Atsumu can feel the radiance of the boy. He felt the same way whenever he was playing volleyball. The curiousity and enjoyment of doing an activity you are so passionate about. 

"We are the same then."

Atsumu heard a thud and the arrow striked. He couldn’t see well if it hit directly to the target. 

“I should move further just to see if its a clear hit.” 

But his foot hit an unoccupied chair, it wasn’t loud but it was enough for the archery team to see him. Damn, they saw him. He better just go with the flaw anyway. 

“What is he doing here??? I thought I’m successful on avoiding him throughout the day!!!”, Hinata muttered to himself.

“Oh hi! Miya-san. What can we help you with? Guys, carry on with your practice.”

The archery club said yes and nodded.

“Oh, nothing. I was just looking for a place to hide.” He assumes that reason might be enough. 

“Hahahaha! It’s really tough when girls get so crazy! You are welcome to visit and watch our team anytime.”

When Hinata heard what his coach said, his footing slipped off and the arrow went flying to the corner. Suga asked Hinata if he’s doing okay and he said yes. The other member said he should take a break first since he came very early. Hinata only nodded in response. Besides, how can he continue when his mind is on Miya Atsumu right now.

Hinata put down the bow and arrows and he could already feel Miya Atsumu is coming at him. His heart is beating fast again. This is bad. What should he do? 

“Hey”, Atsumu approached the tangerine boy.

“Good afternoon. Miya-senpai!” Hinata was startled so he greeted in a loud voice

“So he already know me, I guess that’s good then.” Atsumu thought. “Well, since you know my name, what’s yours?”

“My name is Hinata Shoyou. Nice to meet you, Miya-senpai” Hinata’s been trying not to stutter

There’s a certain ring to Atsumu’s heart whenever he says ‘Miya-senpai’.

Atsumu: “You can just call me Atsumu-senpai.” *he smiled to Hinata* 

Hinata: “A-are you sure that’s ok?” *his heart is still beating so fast he wasnt able to stop his stuttering words*

Atsumu: “Yeah, try saying it to me.” *he should better be prepared when he said his first name*

Hinata is not sure why things are suddenly happening so fast. One day he enrolled to Inarizaki and then the next he’s now talking to one of the famous volleyball player who will play in the Nationals. Miya Atsumu is looking at him intently, waiting for him to say his first name. He thinks if this is a dream, he should wake up anytime soon. But he’s 100% sure this is real. 

“A-atsumu s-senpai....”

Saying Miya Atsumu’s first name felt a thug on Hinata’s heart.

When Hinata uttered his first name, Atsumu realized his mother gave him a wonderful name. Suddenly, hearing his own name seemed melodic to his ears.

“Yes. Nice to meet you, Hinata Shoyou.”

Atsumu offered to shakehands and Shoyou accepted it. Shouyou’s hand are a bit soft. But Hinata’s hands emanates the hardwork he’s been doing. Yes, they are totally the same now. Atsumu’s heart confirmed it. 

“Tsumu, let’s go! The class is about to start.”

Atsumu’s twin brother now realized who has been occupying his mind yesterday. It’s the archer. Atsumu did not notice Osamu is already behind him, he startled when he heard his voice.

“Oh! Samu!!! You scared me right there!!!”

Suddenly, the air he breathes went back to normal. Atsumu thought. Hinata was stunned to see Miya Osamu, the spiker. He bowed his head to show respect to another senpai. Osamu acknowledged it. Osamu dragged Atsumu out of the archery room. He needs to know what really happened yesterday or else it might affect their upcoming practice match.

”Bye Hinata!!!” The setter smiled and winked to Hinata.

“Hey! You dont need to drag me like that!”, Atsumu blurted.

“Your feet was glued to the floor and your mind barely registered what I said to you earlier. Of course I will drag you.” Osamu reasoned out like a robot.

As they were walking back to class, Osamu can feel his brother’s change of mood. Some people say its a twin thing, but they can feel each others change of behavior, mood or emotion. Osamu knows his brother has taken interest to the tangerine archer. 

“After class, you better tell me what happened yesterday.” Osamu said.


	3. Left, right, kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for a midnight festival! Let’s all dance and discover our feelings.

The twins celebrated their parents wedding anniversary at home. Although they insisted to celebrate on a restaurant, their parents wanted a close celebration. 

"Here's our gift to you!". Atsumu handed the gift to their mom and Osamu handed it to their dad.

"My boys are so sweet." The twins' mother is crying with tears of joy.

"We will treasure this. Thank you Atsumu, Osamu." Their parents hugged them right away. The surprise plan went well and it was the best day for them.

"Tsumu, why did you visit archery club? You never took interest at any other club."

"I was just curious of what it looks like since its new."

"You are curious with Hinata Shoyou. Just admit that. You are so bad at lying, you know that?"

Atsumu immediately stood up and said, "There's something about his eyes. It felt like I was looking at sun, it's blinding but I just couldn't help myself!"

"Whatever. As long as it wont affect the practice match, do what you want."

"I know." Atsumu assured to himself.

They went to sleep. Tomorrow is the practice match, they must prepare early.

>——>

"How was school today, Shoyou?", Hinata's mom asked.

Hinata wanted to tell about meeting the Miya twins but he can already imagine his mom will be curious. His mom wanted him to have friends in Inarizaki. He's slowly getting to know his classmates. They welcomed him cheerfully on his first day and they were interested to his club. 

"It was great! I finished all of my pending homeworks and coach told me I'm getting better in short distance range." He will tell about Miya twins someday.

"That's great! But remember, you should also bond with your classmates. I want you to have fun. You'll never know, you might fall in love with someone! Aaaahhh to be young again!!!", his mom giggled.

Hinata couldn't respond to that. Falling in love? He has zero experience in romance to be exact. When he was in middle school there were girls who confessed to her and gave her chocolates on Valentine's day, but he didn't feel the same way. In the end, he wasn't able to know what it feels like to fall for someone. 

Maybe the reason he couldn't reply to what his mom said is because he's still finding out more about himself.

> ——>

"Thank you for the great game!", the volleybal players said to each other. 

They weren't fully exhausted, the match was 2-0. Inarizaki won a straight set. The setter and spiker combo of the twins set out the spotlight all throughout the game.

"Man, I hate lousy players.", Atsumu said immediately after their opponent left their school.

"It was still good experience to see how we handle those kind of players.", Kita said.

The manager arrived holding set of pamphlets about the upcoming club festival. Another festival, another fangirls to deal with. The twin looked at each other instantly.

"Next week, is the club festival. I would like you all to be as descent as you could be. Every club members are required here, you know that. So please dont give me a hard time this year!!!!", the manager exclaimed.

It means he can see Hinata Shoyou. For the first time, Miya Atsumu is looking forward to the festival.

All the club members are busy setting up for the festival. Hinata Shoyou has no clue what to do, he's been doing errands here and there but he still do not know what will happen or what to wear. Suga said typically, people wear yukata or just shirts and jeans. But Daichi said if they have a yukata, its much better. They wanted to make a good impression to other club since they are just new.

> ——>

The festival is held on the school field. Food stalls are side by side and each club has their own spot. This showcase what each of the club can do. The principal wanted to bond a connection between all of the club. Hinata think its a great thing but he's not yet good on dealing with a lot people.

"Well to be fair, I think I can handle it this time. Since these are all for club members", Hinata muttered to himself. His mother chose a stripes of gray and light orange yukata for him.He womdered what would Miya Atsumu wear today.

"I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR ALL YOUR HARD WORK! INARIZAKI WILL ALWAYS BE HERE TO SUPPORT YOU. NOW, IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO ENJOY THE MIDNIGHT FESTIVAL! HAVE A GREAT TIME MY LOVELY STUDENTS!", the prinicipal announced.

As usual, the people move forward to the food stalls. This time they have more food choices, games and activities that all club members can definitely participate in.

Atsumu and Osamu were forced by their mom to wear a yukata. Atsumu wore a black yukata while Osamu wore a blue yukata.

"Blue looks better on me!!!", Atsumu complained all throughout their way to school.

"Mother knows best. You cant complain with that".

By the time they arrived, its already crowded but the light from the lanterns made the school ground pretty cool. There are some food stalls that Osamu wanted to try and he also knows Atsumu will definitely search for Hinata.

“Like I said. Do what you want.”, Osamu leaves and approach Kita with the rest of the team.

Atsumu doesn’t even know where to search Hinata first. The only thing he might know is that Hinata could be in the archery room. “Ah, here goes nothing.”, Atsumu groaned.

> ——>

Hinata interacted with some of the club members. The soccer and baseball club are so athletic it’s really obvious with their body build. Unlike him, he really wasn’t that masculine.

“You're in the archery club! I would really like to see you strike a bulls eye!!!”, the baseball club members said to him.

“I’m still not that good at long distance, but Coach said my short distance range were doing great.”, Hinata hopes he doesn’t sound too boastful with that statement.

“THAT IS COOL! YOU ARE SO COOL!”, both the soccer and baseball club exclaimed to Hinata.

Hinata smiled in relief. It feels great to be in this festival, he got to meet a lot of people. But he hasn’t seen the volleyball club members, as far as he know all club members are required to attend.

“Maybe he left early.”, For some reason, Hinata felt sad. He decided to go to the archery room to take a rest.

> ——>

“Did they forgot to switch off the lights?”, Hinata wondered as soon as he entered the archery room. 

Atsumu was about to leave when he saw Hinata. He was shocked to see him wearing a yukata, he clenched his fist to control all the raging emotions inside him. 

“WE ARE PRESENTING THE HIGHLIGHT OF THIS NIGHT. A MIDNIGHT DANCE! EVERYONE, TAKE A LEAP OF FAITH AND ASK SOMEONE YOU LIKE TO DANCE WITH YOU!”, the principal announced.

Atsumu and Hinata were both startled when they heard the principal. Both of them were loss at their words.

回る螺旋状に彷徨い続ける  
I still can't find my way on this turning spiral.  
平行線じゃないことだけがまだ救いだ  
The only thing that keeps me at peace is that the lines aren't parallel.  
真夜中の3時 沈黙の声がする  
3 am, I hear a voice from the silence.  
このまま二人はどこに行くんだろう  
What lies ahead for us at this rate?

Slowly, the music started with its soft piano tone followed with the beat of drums and guitar. It was just the two of them in the room, but they can hear the crowd outside. 

“Will you dance with me?”, Atsumu asked Hinata. Please say yes, please say yes. Atsumu’s mind is running around in circles.

“I don’t know how to dance. I might step on you.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll guide you.”, Atsumu gently touched Hinata’s hand. His hands are cold.

顔色を伺って 二人タイトロープの上  
The two of us trying to read each other on a tightrope.  
踏み外す勇気さえ持たずに踊ってる  
We dance without even the courage to take a misstep.  
駆け引きはもうやめて こっちにおいでよ  
Stop with the bargaining and come over here.  
素直に口にできれば それでいいのに  
If only I could say that out loud to you, head-on.

Atsumu placed Hinata’s hand to both of his shoulder and softly, he hold Hinata’s waist. Hinata jolted through the sensation. Atsumu’s touch feels like it pierced through his yukata. He can almost feel Atsumu’s warm hands.

“Left, right. Left, right”, Atsumu said to Hinata.

Hinata is looking down and followed Atsumu’s words. If Atsumu saw his reddened face he might not take it. As he was concentrating too hard, he stepped on Atsumu’s right foot.

“I'm sorry, Atsumu-senpai. I'm really not good at this.” He may step as many times as he want and Atsumu will even thank him for it.

見え透いた嘘に気づかないふりをしてる  
Pretending not to notice the obvious lies.  
境界線のない関係でただいたいのに  
I just want a relationship with no boundaries.  
真夜中の3時 プライドが邪魔をする  
3 am, my pride gets in the way.  
あの日のように わかり合いたいのに  
I wish we could understand each other like we did on that day

The song continues to play but really, both of them wish it would not stop at all. Hinata finally looked at Atsumu and he could almost heard his heart skipped a beat. Atsumu moved closer to him and slowly his body starts to warm up. The coldness Hinata felt vanished with Atsumu’s touch.

“You can now dance well. Good job, Shoyo”, Atsumu whispered to his ear. 

“I-uh...The song was quite slow and because it’s you”, Hinata was quite shocked on the last word he said.

Atsumu did not wait for Hinata to speak any further, the kiss started with a soft brush to Hinata’s lips. Hinata’s feet automatically tiptoed to taste the kiss deeper. His arms clinging to Atsumu’s shoulder and he slowly caressed and ruffled his soft hair. Atsumu tightened his arms, not letting go to Hinata. Both of them are getting breathless with every turn, their tender and hungry lips were cherished with each second that passes.

Gently their lips separates, the kiss leave them speechless. Looking at Atsumu’s brown eyes, Hinata knows this is much more than just falling in love. This is a kind of emotion that might eat him alive if he’s not too careful.

When Atsumu opened his eyes, he was overwhelmed with the moment they had that all he can do is smile. He realize now, this tangerine boy already got a hold of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank everyone who took time to read my first fanfic. The title of the song Blanco is by Omoinotake. I only saw the translation in google so i’m pretty sure there are some inconsistencies. Feel free to comment it out on me. I hope you’ll enjoy the latest chapter. Sorry this one took a while. >.<


	4. The boat is sinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The volleyball players are about to play a child’s game with Hinata. What’s the prize?

"OSAMU! I DID SOMETHING OMG!" Atsumu said while kneeling and hands to his face.

"You kissed Hinata", the team said.

"How the fuck did you know that? Osamu!!!!" Atsumu was shocked. He grabbed and shake Osamu.

"It's the first time we saw you occupied to a certain person. So being you, the rush kind of guy, the guy who jumps right ahead, we know you will do it without taking any other chances." Kita explained carefully.

Atsumu was dumbfounded. He wasnt aware the whole team knows about it, he thought its only Osamu. Its much better for the whole team to know anyway.

"Where's Hinata? Dont tell me you run like a dramatic shit after you kiss him?", Suna laughed.

"I can imagine that accurately", Osamu looked up.

"Hey! I didnt run away! We went out to the archery room and I helped him on some club errands."

Atsumu was still consumed by the kiss they shared that all the things in his head is in a rollercoaster state. Things are happening so fast but he does not want it to stop. He wants to be beside Hinata more and more to be honest. But Hinata said he should also spend the festival with his teammates.

He just nodded to what he says because his tongue stopped working to say any words. "No, I want more of you. This night, the kiss that we have. I want everything about you.", is the words Atsumu wanted to say. But he just nodded and walk away, still looking at Hinata in the distance.

Hinata wanted space after what happened between them. The air feels tight when he's near. His lips were quite sore from the kiss. No, he needed to think carefully about the situation. He's just Hinata Shoyou and he is the famous Miya Atsumu. How can someone as ordinary as him catch the attention of Atsumu?

> —— >

“I have a favor Hinata. Can you give this form to the volleyball team? I think they exchanged the forms when they were given to me. I had to talk to the teachers about the new members”, Daichi handed him the forms.

“No worries! I’ll give this to them right away. Our practice is already done anyway”, he replied with a smile but in behind he is worried and shy to go to the volleyball team.

> ——>

“This is a different form. Its for the Archery Club”, Kita said suddenly, wondering why it got mixed up.

Atsumu already raised his head up when he heard ‘Archery Club’. Kita was about to go and inform Daichi when Osamu grabbed him and said, ‘Why won’t we wait what will happen in a while?’

Kita is confused. “Huh? What do you mean? I will only give this to Daichi.”

“Someone will be here any minute. Let’s just wait for him.” This is the perfect time to see his twin’s reaction when Hinata goes here. Daichi really texted Osamu about Hinata, he just dont want to tell to Kita. “This is gonna be fun”, he whispered to himself.

Atsumu’s heart is beating so fast when Osamu said someone will come. Maybe its just Daichi or Suga or other members of the club. But damn he wish Hinata will be the one to come right at that moment.

“Please let it be Hinata, please let it be Hinata. I’ll always follow Kita if that happens”, he prayed to God.

Hinata peeked at the door, he saw the volleyball club are on a break. He took a deep breath, ‘Here it goes’, he said to himself.

“Umm...excuse me. I’m looking for Kita-senpai”, Hinata entered and nervously holding the form.

“IT IS HINATA! IT IS HINATA! My little ball of sunshine is here!!!!”, Atsumu’s mind screamed. “From now on I’ll always follow you Kita-senpai”, Atsumu said instantly to Kita.

“I’m the captain, you have no choice but to follow me. Idiot.”

“Come here Hinata!”, Osamu waived at him.

“O-ok”

“Sorry you had to go here during your practice just to give this to us.”, Kita said apologetically.

“Someone here is not sorry at all. In fact, he is happy Hinata is here”, he grinned. Oh the joy of fooling around with Atsumu is always the best.

Atsumu is still sitting and stares at Hinata. He could not believe Hinata is here. He wanted to grab him and go somewhere they can be alone.

Kita exchanged the forms with Hinata. Suddenly, Osamu got a wicked idea. “This is gonna be so much fun”, he whispered. 

Osamu grabbed Hinata and said to the guys about his idea. It’s already their break time anyway.

“Why dont we play a game. A child game to be exact.”

“Remind me again how old are you”, Kita asked.

He disregarded Kita’s question and just moved on to tell about the game. 

“Let’s play....The boat is sinking!” It was one of the games the twins used to play when they were kids. Someone will sceam ‘the boat is sinking group yourselves into 3’ and people should grabbed each other and they should be 3. They should follow which number is stated. If someone was left out on the grouping, then he’s out of the game. Atsumu hated losing everytime so this chance will be great since Hinata is present.

“I’ll also play?”, Hinata said while pointing at himself.

“Of course”, he smiled wickedly. Oh, to play this game again.

The rest of the team just agreed. Kita did not join. He said he’ll just be the one to scream the boat is sinking. Sounds fair to Osamu so he agreed to it.

“Ok, so there are 10 players including Hinata.”, he stated. “Let’s begin.” 

Atsumu stood up, he can already feel Osamu is having fun with this. Hinata is still confused of what’s gonna happen. He knows the rule of the game but he doesn’t want to grab someone.

“The boat is sinking, group yourselves into....”, the team were suddenly pumped and ready. They are looking at each other to pinpoint who they should group with. Hinata is already sweating.

“3”, Kita said. The team rambled with each other. Atsumu is about to grab Hinata but suddenly Suna pulled him. Hinata was just standing but instantly, Osamu and Aran hugged him. Atsumu is raging with jealousy.

“Yuto your out.”, Kita said. 9 players are now remaining. Now, this is interesting, Kita whispered. 

“We’re still in the game!”, Osamu screamed out of joy. Atsumu wants to rip off his brother’s arms.

“The boat is sinking, group yourselves into...5!”

The boys are wrestling at this point, if they lose 4 of them will be out. Atsumu managed to grab Hinata and Osamu grabbed the other 2 members. They were able to group into five. Atsumu does not anymore if he just want to win the game or he just want to hug Hinata.

Hinata is getting dizzy but when Atsumu grabbed him, he smelled his scent and his heart skipped a beat. Atsumu is holding him very tight this time.

“4 players are out. 5 remaining.”, It’s the first Kita saw Atsumu to be so obssesed on a game besides volleyball. Was it the game or the tangerine boy?

“You’re doing great Hinata, just hold on for a little while, ok?” Osamu said to Hinata. Hinata just nodded in reply.

“The boat is sinking, group yourselves into...3!”, this time Kita screamed. The game is close to its end.

The twins hugged Hinata. Atsumu’s glaring at Osamu as if he’s looking for a fight. Osamu just smiled innocently. Atsumu, Osamu and Hinata are the remaining players.

“The three of you, spread apart. Whoever wins, I will treat a ramen.” Kita smiled. Suna and the others complained. Kita send them a warning glare and they shut up. Atsumu doesn’t give a damn about the ramen. Osamu gives a whole lot of damn about the ramen. If it means stealing Hinata on the game, so be it. He doesn’t want to hug his brother.

“The boat is sinking, group yourselves into...1!”, Atsumu was about to run to Hinata but when he heard the number, he slammed faced down the floor. The whole team laughed while Kita just smirked. Atsumu glared at them.

“Ok, ok. Let’s get this over with. The boat is sinking, group yourselves into...2!”, Atsumu made sure he heard the number right before he go to Osamu and kick him hard. Osamu did not expect his move so he was sent off flying. Atsumu immediately grabbed Hinata and he screamed. “THIS BOAT IS NOT GONNA SINK!!! THIS IS A SHIP AND WE WILL SAIL FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!!!!”

Hinata buried his face to Atsumu’s chest and inhaled his scent. When he heard him screamed about the boat, he looked up and he saw Atsumu’s reddened face. Hinata chuckled and he hugged Atsumu tight even more.

Osamu stood up and smiled at himself. “That’s my brother”, Osamu proudly said.

“Ok, game over. Osamu you lose. Atsumu and Hinata won.” Kita handed over 2 free ramen coupons that his grandmother gave to him. He’s sure his grandmother will be happy that he was able to help his friends on this day. 

“Go and have a date.”, Osamu whispered to Atsumu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to play this game many times with my cousins when I was a kid. But I couldn’t remember if I won. Lol. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! <3


End file.
